Am I a Feminine Boy?
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. Ada yang nggak beres sama Deidara! Gitu kira-kira pemikiran Sasori. Sasori bakal ngelakuin apa ya buat Deidara? :p My first humor fict! RnR please?


**Am I a Feminine Boy?**

Story by naruchiha

**Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Drama/Comedy

**No Pairing**

**Warning**: OOC, NON YAOI, OC, more "un" word.

**Summary**: Sasori yang nggak tahan ngeliat Deidara yang kelewat cewek gatel pengen ngerombak penampilan Deidara menjadi seorang cowok pada umumnya. Segala cara sudah dilakukannya, termasuk ngenalin Deidara sama bunga kampusnya—Hana, seorang cewek super cantik dan seorang model! Apakah Sasori berhasil mengubah Deidara _from feminine to maskulin_? ONESHOT.

* * *

Tombol remote tv masih ditekan-tekan oleh Deidara, dia keliatan males banget kali ini. Udah sekitar tujuh kali dia bolak-balik channel, tapi nggak menemukan satu pun acara yang menurutnya layak buat ditonton.

"Payah banget sih ni sinetron, un!, ntar biar gue aja yang jadi sutradaranya un!" komentar Deidara begitu melihat salah satu tayangan yang biasa dia liat di layar televisinya yang kali ini ngeliatin adegan murahan, paling nggak menurutnya begitu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Deidara berkicau sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya dan sesekali menjulurkan lidah ke arah televisi, Sasori membuka pintu perlahan.

"Abis dari mana, un?" Tanya Deidara begitu liat Sasori menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk yang sekarang lagi didudukin sama Deidara.

"Ah, _want to know _aja lo, berisik!" balas Sasori sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang.

"Diputusin cewek lagi, un?" Tanya Deidara heran ngeliat sikap Sasori yang males, beda banget waktu seminggu lalu saat dia baru nembak cewek dan diterima, ampe senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Bahkan saking senengnya, pekerjaan rumah semua beres, dan sikapnya baiiiik banget, nggak kayak sekarang, males banget. Sasori cuman ngelirik Deidara dengan cuek. "Cerewet lo!" ujar Sasori singkat banget.

"Tuh kan gue bener, un." balas Deidara sambil liat ke arah televisi lagi dengan cuek.

"Lo sendiri juga gimana? Setau gue, lo nggak pernah punya cewek." ujar Sasori memutar balikkan fakta. Deidara cuman ngelirik Sasori yang kali ini ikut-ikutan liat tv.

"Bukan urusan lo, kan?" Tanya Deidara balik.

"Yah, gitu aja ngambek…" komentar Sasori.

"Sebenernya… ada cewek yang disuka nggak sih?" bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara.

"Gyaaaa! Geli un! Jangan kayak gitu dong! Ihhhhh!" teriak Deidara sambil menjauh dari sofa.

"Syukur deh lo masih normal, lagian amit-amit jabang beibi kalo gue ampe ngapa-ngapain elo. Ihhhhh!" Sasori bergidik ngeri ngebayangin hal yang dia bicarakan

"Siapa juga yang mau, un!" teriak Deidara lagi.

Sasori mengeluarkan HP 3G seri terbaru dan mulai mencet-mencet keypadnya. "Nih, liat foto temen-temen kuliah gue…" ucap Sasori sambil menyodorkan HPnya pada Deidara yang duduk di sofanya kembali. Deidara melihat satu persatu teman Sasori yang keliatan lebay banget kalo lagi ngadep kamera, dari mulai gaya pejabat ampe gaya tukang rongsokan juga lengkap ada di sana. Dia melihat Sasori yang lagi ngacungin jempol sambil matanya ngelirik sok keren. Di pikiran Deidara, gaya Sasori lebih mirip ondel-ondel yang lagi nyapa penonton waktu dia pentas.

"_Narsis amat, un._" inner Deidara melirik Sasori yang sekarang lagi nyengir gj.

Deidara kembali ngeliat temen-temen Sasori yang pasang pose beda-beda di depan kamera. Dia melihat satu persatu dan pandangannya berhenti pada seorang gadis cantik yang berpose kayak model.

"Cewek itu namanya Hana, dia temen sejurusan gue.." ujar Sasori seakan tau pertanyaan yang ada dalam hati Deidara. Deidara cuman bengong.

"Heh, kok malah bengong gitu, mau gue kenalin, nggak?" Sasori naik-naikin alisnya.

"Ng...boleh deh un." kata Deidara ragu-ragu.

"_Kayaknya tawaran si pabrik boneka kayu kali ini boleh juga, un…_" inner Deidara.

"Tapi jangan kayak kemaren-kemaren un, emang sih tuh cewek cantik, tapi sumpah, bapaknya galak banget un.." Deidara ingat saat terakhir Sasori ngenalin dia sama cewek, dan pada akhirnya dia harus menderita karena disuruh nyabutin rumput dan mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah oleh ayah cewek itu yang profesinya sebagai tentara, tapi di mata Deidara lebih terlihat sebagai seorang preman. Sasori cuman nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ya ini beda lah…" ucap Sasori dengan senyum yang menggoda.

"Apaan sih un?" Deidara pengen nendang Sasori yang genitnya nggak ketulungan itu, dia memalingkan muka Sasori dengan tangannya.

GEDEBRUK! Saking kerasnya Deidara nampar Sasori, Sasori ampe nabrak meja belajar dan menghasilkan buah yang sama sekali nggak manis di kepalanya, Sasori benjol.

"Langkah pertama, ubah dulu penampilan lo." ujar Sasori setelah pingsan-pingsan selama satu jam.

"Emangnya kenapa, un?!" Deidara ngeliat seluruh badannya, kaos putih bergambar panda, celana jeans tigaperempat yang ketat, rambut yang dikucir ke belakang. "_And what's wrong with me?!" _protes Deidara.

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya. "Penampilan yang kayak gitu yang harus diubah, dodol!" teriak Sasori gemes Deidara nggak nyadar-nyadar juga kalo penampilannnya feminin abis untuk ukuran cowok.

"Yang penting kan hati gue nggak kayak cewek, un!" protes Deidara.

"Penampilan itu sebagian dari cerminan hati, baka!" desak Sasori lagi.

"Ah, lo suka ngambil keputusan sepihak, nggak terima un!" Deidara tetep ngotot.

"Lo mau gue kenalin nggak ke cewek itu?! Kalo mau, ubah penampilan lo yang kayak cewek itu! Ntar Hana-chan malah ilfil lagi!" Sasori tetep teriak-teriak norak, bikin tetangga satu kosnya pada keluar.

"Ngapain sih si yaoi itu? Berisik banget, gangguin orang lagi tidur! Apa mau dikutuk ama dewa Jashin?" Hidan marah-marah diluar.

"Mana gue tau! Kok nanyanya ke gue?!" protes Kakuzu nggak terima Hidan melotot-melotot ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Sasori masih sibuk mendesak Deidara yang akhirnya mau dia "dandanin".

"Lo kan bilang, pengen ngerubah penampilan lo…"

"Bukan gue nyang bilang, Saso!" potong Deidara.

"…iya deh! Nah, gue pinjemin deh baju gue.." ujar Sasori sambil membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Deidara mendekat.

"Tapi jangan diacak-acak….." tambah Sasori buru-buru, takut "semangat belanja" Deidara muncul saat dia liat tumpukan baju, ntar disangkanya obral baju yang lagi diskon lagi.

"Lo kok kayak ketakutan banget gitu sih?" protes Deidara.

"Cepetan lah pilih! Cerewet amat sih!" bantah Sasori. Deidara memilih satu-persatu kaos Sasori yang kebanyakan kaos bermerk distro. Sekitar setengah jam Deidara berkutat dengan baju-baju Sasori yang ada di hadapannya, baru mulut Deidara berkicau.

"Nah, ini nih yang pas, un…" ujar Deidara menatap salah satu kaos distro milik Sasori.

"Hah?!" mulut Sasori nganga liat kaos pilihan Deidara.

"Kenapa un?" Tanya Deidara dengan muka _innocent_. "_Kok Sasori mulutnya bisa ngebuka lebar banget kayak gitu, un?_" Deidara jadi khawatir ntar bakal ada lalat yang nyasar ke mulutnya dan akhirnya lalat tersebut harus menanggung penderitaan serta mengakhiri akhir hayatnya di kerongkongan Sasori yang mungkin udah pingsan gara-gara tuh lalat nyusruk ke mulutnya.

Tentu aja Sasori heran dan bete abis, coba bayangin, dia nunggu dengan resah dan gelisah takut Deidara ngegigit-gigit bajunya (emang Deidara tikus got?) sekitar setengah abad, dan harus mengalami penderitaan pantatnya gatal-gatal dan kesemutan gara-gara semua kursi dijadikan tempat sandaran baju-baju Sasori yang emang bejibun itu, sekarang Deidara dengan bodohnya memilih baju yang sangat, terlampau sangat, nggak banget malah, buat dipake seorang cowok normal.

"Lo emang bencong." Komentar pendek Sasori. Deidara melongo. Dan baru sadar ketika ditampar ama author yang gemes liat dia kayak patung.

"NGAJAK RIBUT, UN?!" Deidara ngamuk-ngamuk cewek.

(yang kayak gimana yah ngamuk-ngamuk cewek itu? Entahlah, sang author juga kagak tau. Hehehe) Sasori masih keliatan stay cool ngadepin Deidara yang sekarang udah kayak banteng mau ngamuk.

"Lo ini bego apa bodoh atau keduanya? Masa baju gambar boneka teddy bear gitu lo pilih?!" Sasori ngeluarin taringnya.

"Emang kenapa?! Ga ada salahnya, kan?!" balas Deidara makin panas.

"Loh?! Lo nemu tuh baju aneh dimana?" Sasori sengaja menekankan pada kata "aneh" yang mau ngga mau buat Deidara cemberut.

"Ya di lemari lo dong! Masa di gerobak sampah, un!" Deidara masih ngamuk-ngamuk.

Sasori menghela napas, mencoba _calm down_ atas sikap Deidara yang ke-cewek-cewek-an. Dia duduk kembali di sofa, mijet-mijet keningnya sendiri kayak orang tua yang bingung anak remajanya bandel. Tiba-tiba… TINGG! Seperti ada sebuah bohlam di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyala, dia mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Ikut gue." Sasori beringsut menuju ke luar pintu, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Buat apa, un?" tanyanya kemudian sambil berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Nggak usah bawel." komentar Sasori pendek, Deidara cuman bisa manyun.

Sasori membawa—lebih tepatnya menyeret—Deidara ke sebuah temapat yang nggak asing lagi, tempat dimana peperangan sering terjadi.

"I-Ini kan… kok bawa gue ke sini, un?!" Deidara tercekat.

"Mereka yang bakal ngerubah lo, bencong." ujar Sasori seenak jidat (lagi).

Mereka berdua memasuki kawasan yang Deidara liat sering nongol di TV. Deidara membaca plang yang tertulis huruf besar di atasnya.

"BE A MAN?!" teriak Deidara kenceng banget. Sasori tidak menghiraukannya dan makin menyeretnya ke dalam.

* * *

"SIAAAPPP GRAK!" teriakan sang komandan lapangan membahana di seluruh penjuru lapangan dengan terik matahari serasa di atas ubun-ubun. Deidara memasang sikap sempurna walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"_Sialan tuh si Saso!_" hati kecil Deidara menjerit membayangkan betapa kejamnya sahabat yang selama ini selalu bersamanya dengan tega menjebloskannya ke dalam tempat seperti neraka bagi Deidara. Tanpa sadar dia monyong-monyongin mulutnya, nggak nyadar komandan yang menjadi instruktur lapangannya menatap dengan wajah kesal padanya.

"SAYA SUDAH BILANG! ISTIRAHAT DI TEMPAAAT GRAK!" teriak sang komandan tepat di hadapan Deidara, bikin gendang telinganya serasa mau pecah.

"B-Baik Komandan!" seru Deidara dengan gugup.

"_Nyak.. Babeh.. tolongin Dei…_" Deidara nangis-nangis Bombay.

* * *

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria. Rangkaian tata cara ngedate dari Sasori terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya saking kerasnya tuh cowok ngapalin. Yup! Hari ini _first gathering_ buat Deidara sama OC kita, Hana.

**_Sender: Hana-chan_**

**_Aku tunggu di Konoha mall centre yaa! Di depan café taman. Inget, jam dua tepat. 02.00 pm. Pokoknya jangan ampe telat. Aku nggak suka cowok ngaret!_**

Deidara senyum-senyum gak jelas liat SMS dari Hana pagi itu. Hari ini Deidara memakai kaus hitam bergambar cowok emo di depannya, celana jeans panjang dengan warna senada, dan ikat pinggang yang menurut Sasori _cool _banget. Nggak lupa juga dia memakai jam tangan digital warna item juga. Gimana dengan rambutnya yang kayak cewek itu? Deidara mengikatnya dan memasukkan rambut itu ke dalam wignya, hingga sekarang Deidara terlihat seperti Naruto, hanya saja tanpa tiga garis di pipinya. Pasti pada bingung, kenapa penampilan Deidara jadi maskulin begini? Oho, ya latihan militer jahanam bertitel _'Be A Man' _itu loh yang buat Dei jadi kayak gini.

Tiga hari yang lalu…

_Sasori yang menjemput Deidara cengo saat melihat cowok berambut pirang itu terlihat begitu beda. Sasori sempat menyangka cowok itu bukan sahabatnya kalau Deidara nggak mengucapkan satu kata ajaibnya, 'un'._

"_Kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara heran._

"_Lo cowok banget, keren!" puji Sasori kayak cewek-cewek yang diselametin dari perampok oleh cowok cakep. Deidara jadi _Sweatdrop.

Kembali ke hari ini…

01:30 pm, Deidara tersenyum puas. Dia pasti bakal terlihat _perfect_ di mata cewek perfeksionis itu.

Cowok itu memutar setirnya ke tempat parkiran Konoha _Mall Centre_. Dengan gaya yang (sok) cool, Deidara markirin mobilnya. Betul sekali saudara! Cowok cute kita ini bawa mobil atas saran Sasori.

"_Biar lo keliatan gentle, mamen!"_ suara Sasori kembali teringat oleh memori Deidara yang pagi itu dengan noraknya melambai-lambai sambil nangis bombay kayak emak Malin Kundang yang ngeliatin anaknya pergi merantau ke negeri seberang. Mau nggak mau Deidara jadi s_weatdrop_ mengingatnya.

Nggak sampai dua puluh menit Deidara tiba di depan café taman. Dia celingukan mencari gadis yang akan dia ajak ngedate siang itu. Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok semampai yang kira-kira memiliki tinggi 165 cm, memakai bando pink dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai indah, mengenakan tank top warna pink juga, kulitnya yang seputih salju tertutupi cardigan warna putih, cewek itu memakai celana berbahan jeans tigaperempat berwarna sama dengan cardigannya, mirip seperti model.

"_Itu pasti Hana-chan.._" gumam Deidara dalam hatinya. Dan benar saja ketika cewek itu melihat ke arahnya, tangannya langsung melambai kea rah Deidara, bikin dia ge er disapa cewek cantik macem Hana, apalagi sekarang perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Dedara-kun… aku nggak salah 'kan?" Tanya Hana ragu-ragu. Tapi dia yakin soalnya pernah liat foto Deidara yang diberikan oleh Sasori kemaren. Dadakan bikin, lagi! Tentu dengan penampilan barunya, ehem, dengan wig maksudnya.

Deidara mengangguk senang. "_Dedara? Nama gue Deidara, un!_" protesnya dalam hati, tapi tak tega mengatakannya.

"Kamu lebih cakep dari fotonya…" puji Hana bikin Deidara serasa terbang ke langit.

"…tapi gaya kamu kok aneh ya…" lanjutnya lagi, membuat Deidara kembali terjerembap ke tanah dan merasa sakit.

"_Sialan nih cewek.. tapi nggak apa lah, cantik ini.._" inner Deidara menghibur diri. (A/N: cantik bukan jaminan, kawan!)

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Deidara sok gentle.

"Mmm.." Hana tampak berpikir. "Hana pengen nonton." katanya lagi.

Jadilah pasangan ngedate kita nonton. Jauh dari dugaan Deidara, dia mengira cewek tipe Hana bakal menyukai film-film bergenre romance, yah yang banyak adegan cintanya gitu, tapi nggak. Beda dengan Hana, cewek itu nyaranin nonton film yang judulnya "Pshycoisme", sebuah film dengan genre tragedy, jauh dari kesan romantis, tuh film malah menceritakan tentang pembunuhan sadis di suatu kota metropolitan, padahal Deidara paling takut nonton film yang kayak begini. Tapi demi mempertahankan ke-_gentle_-annya. Deidara memberanikan diri.

"Kok nonton film yang kayak gini?" protes Deidara, sebenernya keceplosan.

"Kenapa Dedara-kun? Nggak suka?" Tanya Hana heran.

Sekali lagi, demi mempertahankan ke-_gentle_-annya, Deidara menjawab, "Ah, nggak kok. Hana-chan nggak usah takut ya, kan ada aku."

"Oh, bagus deh.." Hana tersenyum. "Soalnya aku paling benci ama cowok yang penakut." lanjutnya lagi, buat Deidara tersenyum pahit.

"_Mampus gue.._" hati kecil Deidara menciut.

"Huaaa… filmnya kurang serem!" komentar Hana saat mereka melewati pintu keluar bioskop. "Ya, 'kan?" tanyanya meminta jawaban.

"Iya. Filmnya biasa-biasa aja tuh. Jadi bosen nontonnya." tanggap Deidara yang disambut senyuman oleh Hana.

"_Widih, biasa-biasa apanya?! Tadi gue ampir mati sambil duduk tau! Ni cewek gile banget sih… kalo nggak cantik udah gue tinggal!_" _inner_ Deidara menjerit pilu, tapi ekspresi mukanya sok nggak puas.

"Kalo ntar nonton lagi, filmya yang sereman dari ini yaaa.." ujar Hana manja.

"Iya dong." Padahal dihati bilang, "_amit-amit… gue doain supaya film kayak gitu segera musnah dari dunia ini!_" tapi sayangnya Deidara malu untuk mengatakannya. Sekali lagi saudara-saudara, DEMI MEMPERTAHANKAN KE-_GENTLE_-ANNYA. Rupanya semboyan Sasori yang satu ini mampu buat Deidara kelepek-kelepek kagak nahan.

"Sekarang Hana-chan mau kemana nih?" Tanya Deidara sok g_entle_ (lagi).

"Mmmm… maen yuk!"

"_Ini juga kan lagi maen ama gue, neng!_" Deidara menatap cewek di sebelahnya.

"Ke Time Zone!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oke."

Tibalah kedua insan muda kita berada di zona waktu yang kita kenal sebagai tempat seneng-seneng. Sebagai cowok, ralat, calon cowok yang baik, Deidara mulai membuka dompetnya, hendak membayar voucher isi ulang Hana yang keliatan antusias banget.

"Hana-chan, aku yang bayar ya.."

"Dedara-kun? Ya udah. Makasih ya.. Dedara-kun baek banget deh." Deidara membalas senyuman Hana yang emang manis itu.

"Mbak, saya isi ulang yang 50.000 ya," cewek itu mulai berkicau.

"_50.000? gila nih cewek! Mau bikin gue bangkrut? Gue aja kalo maen suka ngirit!_" omel Deidara dalam hati. Dia melihat isi dompetnya dengan pandangan sayang. "_Padahal ini hasil bongkar celengan, un.. hiks un..hiks un.._" tapi Deidara terlanjur mengatakan akan mentraktir.

Jadilah cowok kyut kita ngegaring selama di Time Zone, tersenyum hambar pada Hana-chan yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka yang sumringah.

"Dedara-kun, tolong mainin yang ini dong. Aku pengen boneka itu.." tunjuk Hana pada sebuah boneka buaya hijau yang lagi menganga lebar.

"Buaya?" Tanya Deidara heran. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi cewek feminine macam Hana biasanya paling suka boneka beruang warna pink, atau paling banter warna biru langit lah. Padahal itu boneka bejibun banget berkumpul di sana dengan warna mengalahkan pelangi dibandingkan boneka buaya yang diinginkan oleh Hana. Ini kok?

"Iya, soalnya aku paling sebel sama cowok buaya, mereka suka seenaknya. Jadi kan kalo aku lagi kesel, boneka itu bisa aku jadiin pelampiasan, hehe." Jawab Hana buat Deidara _sweatdrop_.

"_Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres sama nih cewek…_" Deidara jadi bergidik ngeri juga. Tapi dia masih bisa bertahan.

Meskipun terdengar aneh, tapi Deidara lakukan juga. Dia mengarahkan pencapitnya ke arah kiri tempat si buaya bertengger manis dengan geriginya yang keliatan jelek banget di mata Deidara. Setelah Deidara yakin posisinya tepat, segeralah dia menekan tombol merah bertuliskan "down".

"Kyaa Dedara-kun!" seru Hana senang targetnya hamper tercapai. Sementara Deidara udah keringetan dari tadi takut sasarannya nggak kena. Si capit dengan anggunnya turun, melewati boneka beruang pink yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena kalah saingan ama buaya ijo jelek. Si capit semakin mendekati sasaran dan… hap! Kena.

"KENA!" seru Hana norak.

Si boneka buaya terbawa oleh hantaman capit raksasa yang membelenggunya, menyeretnya menuju atas mesin dan begitu sampai ke tempat semula di mana capit itu berada, dengan senang hati si capit melepaskan tubuh boneka itu.

Dengan segera Hana mengambil boneka yang diinginkannya sampai teriak-teriak norak kayak gitu.

"Makasih Dedara-kunnn!" dia memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

"Nggak seberapa kok." Deidara masih sok _gentle_.

_Kruyuuuk…. Kruyuuukkk…_

Bisa tebak itu suara perut siapa? Jawabannya akan ada di chapter berikutnya. –digetok readers- nggak denk! Kan udah dibilangin ini ONESHOT. Hhehe.

"Makan yuk! Laper nih…" ohoho, ternyata OC kita lah tersangkanya.

Deidara sweatdrop kembali. "Oke deh." ujar Deidara akhirnya.

Tempat makan yang cowok kyut kita dan cewek cantik kita datengin ini tampak ramai di sore ini. Maka dari itu, mereka mengantri untuk dapat pesen makanan.

"Selamat sore mbak, mau pesan apa ya?" Tanya ramah mbak-mbak yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir itu.

"Aku pesen double paket C ya mbak. Dedara-kun?" Tanya si cewek cantik yang kecantikannya makin memudar di mata Deidara.

"Aku pesan yang paket A aja deh." jawab Deidara.

"Oh iya, aku juga pengen _Chiken Fillet_. _Chiken Fillet_ satu ya mbak." tambah Hana buat Deidara jadi semakin khawatir akan kesehatan dompetnya.

"Semuanya jadi sembilan puluh tujuh ribu dua ratus." ujar si mbak kasir.

Deidara membuka dompetnya dan segera mengeluarkan uang selembar seratus ribuan satu-satunya. "_Goodbye._" Innernya lebay.

"Makasih ya mbak, silakan tunggu sekitar 3 menit." ujar si mbaknya lagi dengan ramah.

Deidara dan Hana berjalan menuju meja mereka. Deidara masih bengong bercampur menyesal karena uangnya yang terakhir telah berpindah tangan.

"Liat deh Dedara-kun, kalo dilihat dari tempat setinggi ini, kota jadi indah banget ya." celoteh Hana riang, nggak _ngeh_ dengan ekspresi Deidara saat itu.

"Silakan…" ujar seorang _waiter_ pada mereka.

"Makasih ya." ujar cewek itu. "Ternyata datang lebih cepat ya," tambahnya berkomentar.

"Sasooo, gue kagak mau punya pacar, un.." ujar Deidara lesu.

"Loh? Kenapa? Gimana ama Hana-chan?" Sasori Heran.

"Hana-chan? Hiks un… nggak mau jalan sama dia lagi, un," Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia itu emang cantik banget, tapi 'dalem'nya kagak nahan, un," tambah Deidara lagi.

Sasori nggak terlalu paham sama apa yang dibicarakan oleh Deidara. "Dalemnya? Lo ngapain?" tanyanya curiga.

"Bukan itu, un! Maksudnya sikapnya, kelakuannya!" Deidara _blushing_ dikatain yang nggak-nggak sama sahabatnya. Sasori cuman diem.

"Tau nggak un? Waktu kemaren makan, dia rakus banget, un." celoteh Deidara jadi inget saat kemaren mengajak Hana makan. Satu lagi keajaiban dari Hana, ternyata tuh cewek cantik sangat rakus dalam makan. "…trus dia ngabisin duit gue, un… hiks!" seru Deidara kembali lebay.

"Sabar aja ya.." tanggap Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung Deidara.

-_keesokan harinya-_

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Deidara keluar kamarnya.

"Kenapa, un?" tanyanya heran melihat muka cengo Sasori.

Sasori melihat Deidara dari ujung jempol kaki ampe ujung rambut. Rambutnya yang kemaren pake wig sekarang udah kembali normal, cowok itu memakai kaos bergambar boneka buaya ijo, sisa-sisa sindrom Hana, warna pink pula! Celana jeans tiga perempatnya kembali melekat di kaki mungilnya.

"KENAPA LO JADI CEWEK LAGI?!" protes Sasori ogah-ogahan.

"Abis gue nggak tahan, un!" balas Deidara.

"Karena buktinya gue udah gagal! Ya udah gue jadi kayak gini! Gue lebih nyaman kayak gini." tambahnya lagi membuat Sasori kena serangan jantung mendadak.

**OWARI**

* * *

Yap, finally selesai juga ngedit ini cerita jadul, hehehe. Edit sana, edit sini, biarpun nggak ngubah ceritanya jadi lebih bagus, ya minimal EYD-nya sesuai :P

Oh ya, Deidara kembali seperti semula lagi, wakakak, usaha Sasori jadi sia-sia. Kasian banget #dor XD

Ya sekian bacot cornernya, moga terhibur ;)


End file.
